The Return of Red X
by DigiDestined of Courage
Summary: The Teen Titans not only have to deal with an assassin who's accepted a contract, but also Robin's nemesis, Red X! Can Robin remain focused solely on two separate goals at once? Robin-Starfire, Raven-Beast Boy.
1. Prologue: Coming to Terms

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans-never have, never will. This story, on the other hand, I do own. This story takes place following the episode entitled _X. _Also, like the aforementioned episode, Robin starts this story off in a voice-over.

**

* * *

**

Teen Titans: The return of Red X 

**Prologue-Coming to Terms **

_

* * *

"The greatest test of courage on Earth is to bear defeat without losing heart." _–R.G. Ingersoll 

* * *

(_Terminator 2: Judgment Day _theme plays in background) 

_"They say that even the noblest person has a touch of evil in their heart. The same applies on the opposite scale as well-even the darkest person has a touch of good in their heart. _

_That phrase even applies to me, as much as I've denied it over and over. I find myself wondering why I do the things I do, if the same results end up happening again and again. I think back to my past, and I remember why I've chosen this path. I knew it wouldn't be an easy one, but I'm sticking on this path and haven't diverted from it once! _

_My dark side, you could say, has separated from me-in a sense. It wasn't that long ago that someone, dressed in the exact same costume I once wore, faced me in battle, using the same unstable element I once used in order to power my then-costume…xenthonium. To make matters worse, the professor who had given me that element had arranged for the capture of my friends, and the stealing of some very important items for finishing his "Disintegrator beam." _

_In the end, all was well-in one way or another. My friends had been freed, and the disaster averted-yet, the term irony comes to mind: The one who now adorned the costume I had once worn was a thief, and yet he had helped us to save the day. It isn't easy to come to terms with an issue like that, not even for the good guys. _

_Yet, as Starfire would put it, 'in your first encounter, he kicked the butt. In your second encounter, you kicked the butt, Robin. There is still the matter of the…rubber duck match?' For a first attempt at saying rubber match, it was pretty close. She's right, though-we still need one final confrontation between each other, to prove who is the better fighter once and for all…" _

(_Terminator 2 _theme fades out)

* * *

The day was clear and the sun shined brightly upon the two Teen Titans. For Starfire, she was determined to keep an eye out for anyone who would dare attempt to ambush her during this mission, which was of the utmost importance. No matter what happened, she would observe and remain vigilant… 

…as Robin stretched and prepared himself to go out to the pitcher's mound to throw the ceremonial first pitch for the Gotham Knights during their final home game of the season!

"Robin, you are sure we are not being invaded by any enemy forces?" Starfire asked while looking at the baseball bats that were beside her on the wall of the dugout, a concerned look on her face.

"Of course. Besides, I don't know of any species besides Earth that would use baseball bats as weapons. We don't even use bats for weapons-most of us."

Starfire nodded before replying, "On my planet, this would be viewed as sport in competition against other planets, which has been forbidden since ancient times."

The Teen Wonder raised an eyebrow in response. "Tamaranians use baseball bats and baseballs for competition?"

Before Starfire could explain, they both heard the call of the announcer through the speakers.

_"And now, the __Gotham__ Astrodome would like you to welcome, in throwing the ceremonial first pitch, Robin, the Boy Wonder! Don't forget, after the pitch, Robin will be taking part in history as he readies himself for the ceremonial first hit!" _

As Robin grabbed a baseball glove, Starfire called out to him, "Robin, I thank you for allowing me to watch you up close in throwing the opposing player out of the game!"

Laughing lightly while heading out to the mound, Robin said, "Thanks, Star." He figured he would have time later to adequately explain to her what his job had been.

Starfire smiled happily as Robin stepped up to the mound and narrowed his eyes behind his mask, mentally preparing himself for this moment.

_"And, there's the pitch…! There you have it folks-Robin delivers a perfect strike, right down the middle!" _

Starfire clapped amidst the cheers the crowd gave her best friend, and waited as Robin then walked over to the plate and picked up a bat before getting into position.

_"And, now, here comes __Gotham__ Knights' own Jack Taylor, prepared to also take part in history as he throws the pitch against our special guest!" _

Robin watched and analyzed the pitcher's movement while waiting for any kind of pitch that was thrown at him.

_"There goes the pitch and…" _

_WHACK! _

_"…whoa! Robin sends it flying through the air while breaking the bat in two! It's going, going, going…GONE! Robin just performed the first ceremonial home run before this evening's final home game!" _

Starfire cheered loudly while clapping at the same time, as Robin chose to make history of his own by rounding the bases after his home run hit.

"There's never a dull day around this city!" Robin exclaimed while rounding third base and heading to home plate, seeing Starfire head out to greet him at the plate seconds later.

_

* * *

When there's trouble, you know who to call…Teen Titans! _

_From their tower, they can see it all…Teen Titans! _

_When there's evil on the attack, you can rest knowing they've got your back! _

_'Cause when the world needs heroes on patrol…Teen Titans-GO! _

_With their superpowers, they unite…Teen Titans! _

_Never met a villain that they liked…Teen Titans! _

_They've got the bad guys on the run; they never stop 'till the job gets done! _

_'Cause when the world is losing all control…Teen Titans-GO! _

_Teen Titans-GO! _

_1, 2, 3, 4-go! Teen Titans! _

* * *

Robin made sure to take the crossroads as quick as possible in the Redbird while going down highway 37, hoping it would take himself and Starfire back to Jump City as soon as possible. 

"You are sure this is a quicker route, Robin? Perhaps if I flew ahead and scouted, we might find our way back home sooner."

"I'd say yes, but as much as people from Gotham are used to seeing Batman, somewhat, I don't think they'd take too kindly to seeing a flying Tamaranian-plus, Batman doesn't know I arrived in town for that one little detail."

Starfire blinked in confusion, but nodded in agreement.  
"If he doesn't know you arrived in town, won't he know it when it appears on the television?"

Robin couldn't help but laugh at that comment.

"Batman, watch baseball? That's about as crazy as Raven actually laughing at one of Beast Boy's jokes…"

That's when it hit Robin-the time Beast Boy and Cyborg had accidentally taken a trip inside Raven's mind, and he had actually made one of Raven's "sisters" laugh…

"Star, hang on!"

_SCREECH!! _Seconds later, Starfire found herself clutching against Robin's arm tightly as he literally put the pedal to the medal, zooming out of Gotham City as fast as the car would go.

Despite the joyful attitude he'd shown his best friend, inside, Robin was anything but joyful. His thoughts kept returning to the incident with Red X, and how evenly matched they had been.

_"He even sounded similar to me-which is more shocking than how evenly matched we were. Beast Boy's theories might have made more sense than anyone of us could've understood!" _

"Robin? Did you hear what I asked you?"

"Hmm?" The Teen Wonder realized he allowed his mind to drift a bit. Once he'd explained he hadn't, he made a mental note not to do that around Starfire as much.

"I asked how long it would take us to return home at our current speed."

After thinking about it for a few minutes, Robin replied to her question. "Since we aren't being stopped by Gotham police, I'd say about two days, three at the most."

"Do you think our friends will be able to handle any problems without us there to assist them?"

Robin frowned when he recalled specifically who had remained, and sped up even faster.

_"Sure, they would…if Raven hasn't already caused serious damage to either of them!" _

* * *

"Come on, baby, come on, come on…whoa, watch out! No! Wait…yes! That's it, keep going! YEAH!" 

Cyborg cheered loudly as he forced Beast Boy's car to crash headlong into the side of the concrete, thereby giving him the win as his car zoomed past the finish line.

"Boo-yah! I'm #1! I win, you lose, celebration time in honor of me!" Cyborg raved as Beast Boy frowned on the couch beside him.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah-you just wait. I'll make a comeback by the end of the week!" Beast Boy declared confidently.

Raven, who had appeared behind them during Cyborg's cheering from the darkness, chose this moment to respond.

"By that time, Robin will have beaten the both of you by at least…5 more times."

"What?!"

"Say what?!"

Whatever Cyborg and Beast Boy would've said was disrupted by the alarm. Instantly, the three Titans headed over to the consoles to locate the situation.

"Whoa-a tiger's loose in the city!" Beast Boy exclaimed in amazement.

"Looks like it's near the bank." Cyborg added while checking the map for a precise location.

"That location isn't anywhere near the zoo. It might be a trap." Raven noted.

"Trap or not, we gotta take special care of that tiger. The zoo might want it." Cyborg advised.

"Since when'd you become an animal lover?" Beast Boy asked, a cynical grin on his face.

"Since I had to watch out for you." Cyborg cracked, snickering as the grin faded on Beast Boy's face. Moments later, his own face grew serious.

"Since Robin and Star aren't here, we'll have to do what we can. Titans-GO!" Cyborg demanded confidently.

* * *

"So…they took the bait." 

The Titans' greatest adversary ever, Slade, had survived his latest encounter with the Teen Titans, and wasn't pleased with the sacrifice his latest apprentice, Terra, had made. Since then, he made sure his actions were carried out in secret, if he made any at all. He wanted his return to be a true surprise to the team, and especially, to Robin.

"With two Titans missing, this will be painfully too easy. And, when Robin returns from Gotham City and finds his friends…he will _finally _see the light."

With that said, Slade pressed a button, and a dark hooded figure appeared on screen, his eyes hidden from view.

"The Titans are short only two members, but they will return, and when they do, you are to take out all of them…but one."

To ensure no mistakes were made, Slade picked up a picture of the Titans, circled one of them, placed the picture in a file, then faxed it within seconds.

"You'll receive half of your payment now, half when the four are taken out."

* * *

The masked individual watched as Slade broke the connection, then heard a quick knock at the door. He didn't even feel a need to throw a shuriken; the door was heavily protected. He would've known if it was an attempted ambush. A small box came in through the mail slot, the slot he had purposefully made bigger than normal mail slots. Seconds after that, the file arrived. 

Taking out the picture, the individual noticed the words written in cursive, _Take out all but this one! _

Instantly, the individual tossed the picture into the air, then, without warning, pulled out two _katana _swords and sliced the picture four times. As the pieces ended up scattered on the ground, only one remained as a whole…

The formerly circled Teen Titan, Robin, hadn't been touched at all on what used to be a picture.

The individual knew only one thing at that precise moment-that Slade would be very impressed with his handiwork.

* * *

As for Robin, he and Starfire had finally gotten far from Gotham and was now listening to a song he considered fit for his current situation. Interestingly enough, Starfire had fallen asleep on his shoulder. 

_"Robin." _

Caught off guard, Robin quickly turned off his radio and focused his attention on the Dark Knight, who apparently was in close range to be able to send a signal.

"Yeah, Batman?"

_"You appeared in __Gotham __City__ for the final game of the season. Any reason why you didn't inform me you had arrived?" _

Clearing his throat, Robin replied, "I wasn't sure you were into baseball games. Nightwing once told me you and he watched a football game. And, besides, I had Starfire with me."

_"That was during an incident with the Scarecrow. And, I see. Anyway, I just wanted to wish you well on your trip back." _

A faint smile crossed Robin's face, even as the connection was cut. "Thanks, Batman."

Deciding not to turn back on the radio, Robin found himself pleased that he hadn't, because Starfire woke up a few moments later.

"Robin? Where are we?" Starfire asked while yawning a bit loudly.

"Hmm…I think we're somewhere near Kansas."

As Starfire stared at Robin, his mind seemed to wander as his thoughts returned to Red X once again.

"Robin? What is on your mind?"

Sighing lightly, Robin forced himself to calm down while looking at Starfire.

"Not much, Star. Just…wondering how it would go if I faced Red X again. You said it yourself-in our first encounter, he beat me. In our second encounter, I beat him. All that's left is the final bout-the _rubber _match."

Starfire looked at Robin while deciding on how to choose her next words carefully.

"Robin, I am sure that you will be victorious against Red X in your next encounter, but you shouldn't focus entirely on this when other more dangerous villains are still out there."

The Teen Wonder smiled at his best friend, pleased she was concerned about his well-being.

"Thanks. Wanna shave some time off our trip back, Star?" Robin suddenly asked, a light smirk replacing his gentle smile.

Blinking in confusion, Starfire replied, "Sure, Robin, but how do you shave some-?"

_WHOOSH!! _Before Starfire could finish her question, Robin had pressed a button and his car instantly changed into a plane that shot them both high into the sky seconds later!

* * *

As for Beast Boy, Cyborg and Raven, the three of them had finally arrived at the location that the tiger was supposed to be in. 

"There it is!" Beast Boy yelled out, running toward the tiger from the side while transforming at the same time.

"What do you need to beat back a tiger? Another tiger!"  
Seconds later, a green tiger collided against the tiger and both were sent tumbling down to the ground, and right into the path of a Sonic Boom!

"Boo-yah! There goes one naughty kitty!" Cyborg declared as his blast sent the tiger backwards and caused the tiger to hit Beast Boy again, which resulted in him returning to normal!

"Ouch! Anyone get the number of that orange, striped fat cat?"  
_Half a second later, a deep growl from the tiger caused a chibified Beast Boy to run away, screaming loudly as the tiger gave chase! _

Rolling her eyes in irritation, Raven gave chase after the tiger and chanted, "_Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" _

A few moments afterward, the tiger growled loudly as it found itself trapped inside a cage! Beast Boy sighed in relief before confronting the tiger while wearing a Sherlock Holmes-like hat.

"Alright-where were you on the night of…just now, actually?"

Raven pushed Beast Boy out of the way, responding almost immediately, "This isn't a real tiger."

"What?! Haven't you been fighting the same battle as Cy and me? That thing is definitely a real tiger!" Beast Boy protested.

Pointing out the smoked side of the tiger, Raven snapped in a collected, but cold voice, "Think about it. Once Cyborg's attack hit that tiger, if it was real, it would've instantly started bleeding. Since its side is damaged and singed, it must be a robot, sent by Slade to distract us."

"Why would Slade send us a robot tiger?" Cyborg asked in amazement. "Normally, he attacks us with his Sladebots, or whatever he's calling them now."

"I know why!" Beast Boy announced, his hat still on his head, to the chagrin of Raven, as he started pacing back and forth. "Because Slade's mind has been corrupted by a tiger! Since losing Terra as his apprentice…" Beast Boy chose this moment to clear his throat and focus a bit before returning to his explanation-one that Raven had already deemed as ludicrous. "…Slade's decided to turn to the animal kingdom for recruits!"  
Cyborg groaned to himself, even as he noticed the tiger was actually shorting out. Making sure Beast Boy was staring right at her, Raven responded, "That would be one of the most ridiculous reasons ever. We have stopped this threat, and Slade was undoubtedly prepared for it. We should go home and prepare for an ambush, as well as Robin and Starfire's return home."

"Oh, yeah?!" Beast Boy snapped impatiently, not noticing a glint of light out of the corner of his eye. "Why do you think Slade sent out this tiger, then? Huh?! Let's hear _your _big explanation-!"

Whatever Beast Boy was going to say was cut short as, only a second later, a cut was revealed right across his side! Raven gasped lightly while Cyborg stood there in shock.

"Dude…" Beast Boy managed to say while holding onto his stomach as tightly as possible. "…what just happened?"

Raven was close enough to catch the falling body of her comrade as Beast Boy lost consciousness. Shock turning into anger, Cyborg looked upward to see someone clad entirely in black, holding onto two curved _katana _swords, one with a shred of clothing on the tip.

_"WHO ARE YOU, YOU JERK?!" _Cyborg yelled loudly while preparing his Sonic Cannon for attack.

Leaping from his position, Cyborg and Raven caught a glimpse of his mask before he vanished! A few seconds later, Cyborg felt a _katana _pressed against the right side of his neck.

At that moment, only two words were uttered from the voice of Beast Boy's attacker: "The Carver…!"

* * *


	2. Chapter I: The Deadly Game

Disclaimer: Many thanks for the reviews for the previous chapter. As stated before, I don't own Teen Titans or any characters from DC Comics-the only thing I own is this story, matter-of-fact. I also don't own the song that is simply known as _Deadly Game…_

**

* * *

**

Teen Titans: The Return of Red X

**Chapter I-The Deadly Game **

_

* * *

_

"From now on, this is your playground." –John Crichton, _Farscape: The Peacekeeper Wars _

_

* * *

Whatever Beast Boy was going to say was cut short as, only a second later, a cut was revealed right across his side! Raven gasped lightly while Cyborg stood there in shock. _

_"Dude…" Beast Boy managed to say while holding onto his stomach as tightly as possible. "…what just happened?" _

_Raven was close enough to catch the falling body of her comrade as Beast Boy lost consciousness. Shock turning into anger, Cyborg looked upward to see someone clad entirely in black, holding onto two curved _katana_ swords, one with a shred of clothing on the tip. _

_"WHO ARE YOU, YOU JERK?!" Cyborg yelled loudly while preparing his Sonic Cannon for attack. _

_Leaping from his position, Cyborg and Raven caught a glimpse of his mask before he vanished! A few seconds later, Cyborg felt a _katana_ pressed against the right side of his neck. _

_At that moment, only two words were uttered from the voice of Beast Boy's attacker: "The Carver…!" _

_

* * *

(Yeah…Shhh…) _

_(Uh-huh…Let's do this…)_

_Roll the dice, play your cards…Break the rules; that's who you are…_

_Whoever said play it safe never played the game…(Never played the game…!) _

_So many players, but too many pawns…Too many judges say it's right or wrong…_

_…but then jump into the fire if they want to play…oh! (Want to play…Want to play…!) _

* * *

As for Robin and Starfire, they were now only two hours away from returning home, mostly in part due to Robin's decision to change the car into a plane, which really had shaved off a lot of time from their trip. While Robin was busy looking at files of the villains they had faced and defeated, Starfire was looking over his shoulder, a look of curiosity on her face. 

"Whatever happened to Dr. Light ever since Raven sent him into the never-ending abyss of darkness?"

Pondering over that for a few moments, Robin looked down at a section in the file, then replied, "He was sent to Arkham for special treatment. No one in Jump City was qualified to help him in the condition Raven had left him in."

Pleased with Robin's answer, Starfire nodded before looking around at the darkened skies, which were covered by nimbus clouds.

"The clouds seem to be gathering together for something, Robin."

Looking at the clouds himself for a few moments, Robin nodded in agreement. "Looks like it's about to rain. We'd better steer clear so the lightning doesn't hit us."

Turning off the autopilot, Robin quickened their pace a bit, hoping to avoid being hit by lightning at any cost.

"Robin, what do you think the other Titans are doing now?"

Attempting to read the minds of his fellow Titans had never been one of Robin's specialties, since that was usually Raven's technique, but he could make very accurate guesses.

"Well, Star, I'd say right about now, Beast Boy and Cyborg are attempting to beat my high score-and failing miserably, though Cyborg's probably getting close-and Raven's irritated with them because they keep interrupting her meditation."

Little did Robin know that he was right on one particular issue…

_

* * *

Chorus: 'Cause it's a deadly game that we play as we live our lives…! (Deadly games!) _

_When we say what is on our minds…(Deadly games!) _

_Play it now before the game is over…! _

_

* * *

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" _

Dark energy suddenly enveloped the _katana_ that was pressed against Cyborg's neck, and within seconds, Raven's hand was holding onto the weapon that The Carver had used against Beast Boy.

Her eyes glowing a dark whitish color while gently placing Beast Boy down, Raven announced coldly, "Let's find out if you really are a _cut _above the rest."

For a response, two _sai _daggers were launched directly at the young girl's face! Raven barely had enough time to pull the _katana_ up and block them both before noticing that their adversary had vanished.

"Cyborg, did you see where he went?" Raven asked while looking around cautiously, making sure she wasn't caught off guard.

"Nope. I was too busy scanning B.B. to see if his injury is fatal."

Taking one last glance around to be certain there wasn't anyone else around, Raven kneeled down towards the unconscious Beast Boy, replying, "Within a few minutes, he'll be hopping around, wanting revenge on this assassin-for-hire-"

Before Raven could heal Beast Boy's wound, or even finish what she was saying, a shuriken ended up embedded deep in her left shoulder! Gasping loudly in pain, she retracted her hand and went to remove the weapon from her shoulder.

"Raven-hold on!" Cyborg exclaimed, only seconds before a hail of shurikens kept him separated from his teammates.

"Where does this guy get his hardware-Assassins R' Us?!" Cyborg ranted loudly as he tried to figure out a way to get past the shurikens and to his friends.

Before Raven could think of a response, she cried out as the shuriken in her shoulder was abruptly yanked out, leaving a tear in her cloak and blood running down her arm.

"You could never appreciate the fine art of weaponry, robot."

Turning around in surprise, both Cyborg and Raven were amazed to see The Carver with the shuriken in his hand, but not that amazed to realize the hail of shurikens had stopped.

"Let me give you a few rules I go by before I take you out, _heroes_-make sure your mistakes are few and far between, because in life, there are no second chances. And, when you stand up and attempt to play this deadly game of life, someone who's more powerful than you, or more focused than you, will always be there to ensure you fall in defeat."

Narrowing her eyes while raising the _katana_ upward-and engulfing it with dark energy-Raven replied, "If Beast Boy were conscious, he'd say something along these words: 'blah, blah, blah. We've heard those words said by different nutcases, and they're all locked away.'"

_Chi-chik! Chi-chik! _

With a broad grin on his face as his Sonic Cannon was charged up, Cyborg asked, "You wanna do this the easy way, or the hard way?"

"The hard way." came the response as, once Cyborg took aim and prepared to fire, the assassin seemed to vanish while he was running!

"What the-?! Where'd he go?" Cyborg stammered in surprise, scanning on all frequencies while heading over to his unconscious friend.

"I'm right here."

"Huh? AHHHHHHHH!!!"

_

* * *

Two simple rules the devil hands us… _

_Make your mistakes, but no second chances…! _

_Every time that you stand up… (stand up…) … is another chance to fall…! Hey…! _

_Chorus: 'Cause it's a deadly game that we play as we live our lives…! (Deadly games!) _

_When we say what is on our minds… (Deadly games!) _

_Play it now before the game is over…! Ohh…! _

_Ha, ha, ha! _

_(Various singing is heard for 26 seconds) _

* * *

"Alright! We're nearly home, Star-soon, you'll get to ask Raven if she wants to hang out at the mall or at her favorite café." Robin announced calmly, a light grin on his face. 

Starfire nodded in agreement, yet her curiosity was peaked on an issue that she had never asked about before.

"Robin, who is this person, and why have we never encountered this particular villain in battle?"

Taking a glance at the file, Robin's eyes narrowed to slits behind his mask once he saw the name on it.

"That's Aaron Mitchell-known by his alias, which could've used a bit more work before he went public-The Carver. He had this weird, twisted, psychotic habit of cutting up the pets of girls who broke up with him before he decided to learn all he could about martial arts, information about every weapon ever made...any other information about him is locked inside his own mind."

Starfire gasped lightly, nearly stunned into silence by what Robin had explained to her.

"He's got a pretty devious mind, doesn't he, Star?"

"Ooh…very devious indeed! Why would he wish to cause harm to those cute, furry little animals? They did absolutely nothing wrong to deserve such treatment!"

Raising an eyebrow in slight surprise, Robin thought about what his response should be, then simply nodded.

"Then, let's just say it's a good thing we haven't come up against him yet-otherwise, he'd have one angry Tamaranian to deal with." Robin muttered under his breath, homing in on the Titans' location. After finding them, the Teen Wonder blinked in amazement.

"That's where Raven's at…and Cyborg…and Beast Boy. But, it looks like Raven's the only one who's moving. What's wrong with this picture?"

After thinking it over for a few minutes, Robin felt a chill run down his back-a chill that told him trouble had chosen to rear it's ugly head while he had been gone.

"Starfire…hang on tight!"  
_  
Seconds after Robin had said that, a chibified Starfire screamed loudly as the Redbird suddenly plummeted downward, leaving her to clutch the top of the vehicle as tightly as possible! _

_

* * *

Judgment Day…causing all markers… _

_Hounds of Hell…it's getting darker…! _

_As they carry you away, you wonder what went wrong…! Ohh! (What went wrong, what went wrong, what went wrong…!) _

_Chorus: 'Cause it's a deadly game that we play as we live our lives…! (Deadly games!) _

_When we say what is on our minds…(Deadly games!) _

_Play it now before the game is over…! Ohh…! _

_(Deadly game!) _

_Oh! It's a deadly game that we play with our lives…! _

_(Deadly game!) _

_Hey…! See what's on our mind…! _

_(Deadly game!) _

_Play it now before the game is over…! Ohh…! _

_(song continues on for 22 seconds until fade out) _

* * *

Cyborg hadn't even turned around before a _katana _was stabbed right into his back, damaging his power cell and temporarily shutting him down! Raven watched in shock as her teammate dropped to the ground in a similar way like he had when the team had first taken on the annoying Mumbo-or, as he preferred to call himself-the Amazing Mumbo. 

"Two down…two to go."

Her eyes changing from a dark white to a blood-red color, Raven suddenly ignored the pain in her shoulder and wielded the _katana _like she had been born to do so.

Within seconds, The Carver soon found himself on the defensive as Raven's _katana _nearly cleaved his hands off! As Raven forced him backward with every move she made, her adversary closed his eyes and focused before, to her slight surprise, he pulled the _katana _apart, and was holding two blades once more.

**"Impressive. Will your body be able to do that same trick?" **

For a response, and before she could move forward once more, Raven watched as he leaped above cutting range and attempted to attack from behind; she immediately turned around and was able to parry both weapons with her own.

"You're powerful for your age, witch-but, I know these weapons forward and backward. You're not going to defeat me with one."

As he spoke, he quickly did a 180-degree turn and tossed a second hail of shurikens directly in Raven's path!

Not moving at all, Raven simply raised her hands upward in the air and enveloped the shurikens with dark energy before sending them right back toward The Carver!

With speed and agility, he was able to avoid most of his own weapons-but, not all of them. He stopped for one second…and, he had become a target; the skilled assassin roared in pain as one of his own shurikens ended up embedded in his leg with a pop!

**"Get the point yet?" **

Glaring at Raven, who now had a wicked smirk on her face, he responded, "That was good, witch. You nicked the femoral artery without severing it. If I pull it out, I bleed to death in minutes; I keep it in, and I keep on fighting. You made a costly mistake, though. Wanna know what it was?"

Quickly dropping his _katana _blades to the ground, The Carver pulled out a pair of daggers and rushed Raven, yelling loudly, "You should've aimed for my head!"

"Yaaaaaah!"

_WHAP!! _Robin's staff collided with the back of his head, spoiling his aim and causing the villain to drop his daggers and fall to his knees in pain.

"You mean like that, right?" Robin asked with a light grin on his face as the Redbird landed onto the ground and changed back into its car mode; Starfire floated beside him, her eyes glowing a deep green, as were her charged up Starbolts.

"You are the one known as The Carver, are you not?"

Looking up at the anger-fueled Tamaranian, a light smirk crossed his face as he realized that Starfire was his final target, but specifically remembered what Slade had mentioned-to not harm Robin in anyway.

"What's it to you?"  
_  
SHREEEEE!! _

The Carver was abruptly, and without warning, knocked out as Starfire hit him directly with a concentrated blast of green heat vision!

"That…was for the cute, furry little animals you caused irreparable harm to!"

Robin rose an eyebrow once more due to Starfire's response, but a loud groan diverted his attention over to the assassin, who apparently _hadn't_ been knocked out.

"Alright-I'm gonna start asking some questions, and _you're _gonna answer them!" Robin demanded while pointing his staff directly at his chest, to ensure that he didn't try to escape.

"Why would I want to do that?"

Narrowing his eyes behind his mask once again, Robin replied in a hardened voice, "You're bleeding to death, for one thing. For another, you're exhausted due to your battle with the other Titans, especially with Raven. Plus, Starfire and I haven't even broken a sweat, and we've only been back for 3 minutes. You're gonna go to jail, but you'll be making a detour to the hospital first. You wanna do that unconscious, or not?"

Feeling one of his _sai _daggers underneath his back, The Carver hid an evil grin while pretending to attempt to stand up. "Okay-I know when I'm licked…"

Yelling loudly, he revealed the dagger while tossing it directly towards Starfire! Seconds before it would've connected, however, it was encased in dark energy. The attention of Robin, Starfire and the assassin were directed over to Raven-whose eyes were glowing, but in their usual whitish color.

"Sounds to me like he chose 'unconscious,' Robin."

The Carver gasped lightly while quickly turning back around. The last thing he saw before blacking out was one end of a staff heading straight for his head…!

_

* * *

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos…Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos…Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos…" _

Beast Boy, his wound now healed from the encounter the team had endured against The Carver, had ventured to the top of Titans Tower despite knowing the dangers of interrupting Raven during her meditating.

"Hey, Raven-how's it going?"

Without even opening her eyes, Raven's response was quick and to the point.

"Not easy, and you being up here isn't making it any better. If you have something to say, be quick about it."

Nodding quickly, Beast Boy cleared his throat before staring across at the floating Raven. "Uh…look. I just wanted to say thanks for, you know, looking out for me while I was hurt-and knocked out-by a sword-wielding nutcase. And, to say thanks for healing me when it was all over-even if you weren't able to do so during the battle and accidentally got yourself injured while trying to heal me to begin with-"

Having opened her eyes sometime during Beast Boy's explanation, Raven held up one hand-motioning for him to stop-and nodded, a faint smile crossing her face for a second.

"Just do me a favor-keep both eyes and ears open for trouble."

"You got it!" Beast Boy beamed while hugging Raven tightly-something he should've thought about before doing.

"Beast Boy…let go before I'm forced to injure you again."

* * *

The Carver, otherwise known as Aaron Mitchell, was fuming in one of the police caravans he had been thrown into-by Raven, and not in a good way-after receiving medical attention for his leg. He had, of course, been chained to the far wall. 

"Teen Titans…make no mistake-you should've let me die! Damn Slade's orders-you're all going down…one by one, you're all gonna fall…and, it starts with their leader…!"

The caravan abruptly came to a stop, sending Mitchell forward a few feet, then slamming him back hard against the wall! Seconds later, he heard screams, screams that were ended as quickly as they'd began. Confused, he heard the sounds of boots outside, then finally saw daylight as the doors were opened by someone…someone clad in yellow and brown, with a hood-like mask covering most of his face, blades protruding from miniature sheaths-that he was holding with both hands-and a sword on his back!

"Who are…you?" Mitchell asked in surprise, and-to his astonishment, fear.

"Who am I?" The individual had a light smirk on his face as he dropped his blades and went to pull out his sword. "I'm the guy who's gonna take all your problems away…"

Seconds later, he sent his sword directly through Mitchell's chest! The individual's smirk grew a bit while watching the chained assassin die slowly and he searched him until he found what he was looking for.

"…and the guy who's gonna collect Slade's money after I take out the Teen Titans! After you and your little team come up against me Boy Wonder, you're gonna regret ever having crossed…**Shrike!" **

* * *


	3. Chapter II: An Unexpected Twist

Disclaimer: Thanks for the reviews from the previous chapter. I don't own anyone from the Teen Titans, nor do I own certain lyrics used by AlterBridge-this story, however, I do own. And, don't worry everyone-Red X will make his much needed appearance. Though, it might-or might not-be what you expected.

**

* * *

**

Teen Titans: The Return of Red X

**Chapter II-An Unexpected Twist…**

_

* * *

_

"You've been making waves this past week. Ticking off too many of the wrong people. That can't be allowed to continue." –Shrike, _Robin #132: Fresh Blood, Part I _

* * *

Thanks to Robin and Starfire's early-and unexpected-return home, they were able to help Raven repair Cyborg's damaged power core enough so that he could get back home with the others under his own power and replace it himself with a fresher power core. Naturally, Raven had also healed her own injured shoulder after Robin had knocked out their latest foe. The team now hoped that they would be able to relax for a while before the next catastrophe occurred. And, they would, for a time-how long, on the other hand, is anybody's guess.

* * *

"So…Robin and his Tamaranian friend were able to arrive home early, as was expected?" Slade asked calmly. "And they were able to dispatch of Mitchell?" 

"Of course. But, someone else stopped the caravan that was taking him to the local prison, killed the guards driving it, then killed him." came the response.

"Hmm…interesting. Perhaps this 'someone' will stop by Mitchell's former place of residence to pick up the first half of the payment." Slade replied, not at all fazed by the news.

"Shall I be there to give this someone a proper greeting?"

It took Slade ½ a second to come up with an answer.

"Yes, but he may be useful if he was able to kill our assassin the way he did. Inform him I would like to request a temporary partnership, then explain my terms."

A nod was the response Slade was given before the figure vanished into the shadows.

Turning around and facing his computer system, if one could see Slade's face, they would see a smirk of determination and confidence.

"The time is growing ever closer, Robin…closer for you to return to the fold."

* * *

"Alright, team! We need to do something to celebrate Robin and Star's return home." Beast Boy announced as he entered in on Robin, Starfire and Cyborg while they were in the Operations Center from the roof. 

"And, that would be…how?" Robin asked, having a weird feeling he knew how Beast Boy _wanted _to celebrate.

"Don't say it, B.B." Cyborg warned. "If you value your little green life, you won't say it-!"

"With a tofu party!" Beast Boy exclaimed as he quickly turned into a cat and scampered out before Cyborg could get his hands around his neck.

"I warned you!" Cyborg yelled irritably as he chased after the green cat. "Nobody wants tofu in this place but you!"

"Cyborg!" Starfire protested loudly, even though he wasn't anywhere near them at the moment. "It is still your turn on the Station of Games!"

Pausing the game, Robin grinned lightly at Starfire. "He'll get back here soon-once he's pounded Beast Boy's head into the punching bags."

Blinking in confusion, the Tamaranian noted, "But I thought you once said that those bags were expensive for us to buy on a daily basis."

"I did, but as long as only one or two are used, it wouldn't be that much of a hassle."

That being said, Robin got up and headed out, not needing to wait for Cyborg to return-he knew it would take more than just a few minutes before his friend returned.

_

* * *

I've been defeated and brought down…! (Ohh…!) _

_Dropped to my knees when hope ran out…! (Ohh…!) _

The time has come to change my ways…!

"Robin? I seek your guidance on a matter that has been plaguing me for some time now."

Robin lowered the music on his radio once he'd heard Starfire's voice from the other side of the door, then waited as she entered into his room.

"What's the problem, Star?"

The Tamaranian took a moment or so to think about how she wanted to word her question before asking. "I was wondering about…how we are going to begin the process in finding a cure for our friend Terra. It has been quite a few months since she…'sacrificed' herself in order to save the city from Slade's most demented grip."

_On this day, I see clearly…everything has come to life…! _

Nodding in agreement, Robin had found himself thinking about that very same issue.

"Don't worry, Star-we'll find a way to restore Terra to normal and bring her home. And, since I know Beast Boy would enjoy this, we'll give her a hero's welcome-if Raven's on the same page as the rest of us."

"Wonderful!" Starfire smiled broadly-and blushed-while hugging Robin tightly, the Teen Wonder having gotten used to her hugs.

_On this day, it's so real to me…! _

_Everything has come to life…! _

_One chance to chase a dream…another chance to feel, chance to feel alive…! _

* * *

As day slowly, but surely, turned into nightfall, a figure was racing above the rooftops of Jump City, someone that wasn't known for doing this, much less known as one of the Teen Titans. 

Yet, this someone was on a mission, and this someone _would _accomplish that mission, since failure wasn't an option…failure meant a punishment he had yet to even feel, since most of his missions so far had been simple ones, simple ones that had not only given him a thrill, but ones that he had accomplished…

This latest mission was no different from any of those.

* * *

"You're not gonna get the high score this time, Robin…you may have been gone for a while, but we're gonna have a new Champion in this Tower…" Cyborg rambled as he and Robin had returned to their game, Beast Boy having earned the right to face the winner since he'd talked with Raven earlier in the day. 

"I don't think so, Cyborg…there's only _one _Champion in this Tower…and, that's me!" Robin retorted as he rammed his Winged Fighter into Cyborg's Bullet Racer, earning himself another 1,000 points.

"Ouch!" Beast Boy grinned to himself, not ever having seen that look of frustration on Cyborg's face when he was playing against the android Titan. "That'll leave some buffer marks."

"Where would he get the marks out?" Raven asked while appearing behind Beast Boy, causing the green changeling to scream lightly and hop in the air a few feet before landing onto the floor.

Starfire was acting as cheerleader, or as Beast Boy put it once, the Titans' vote of confidence for either side-no matter who won or who lost.

"Way to go, Robin! Kick the butt! And…attempt to do better, Cyborg."

"Not after I do this!" Robin replied as he pressed a single button. That act caused Cyborg's Bullet Racer to explode, and gave Robin the needed momentum to shoot ahead and win.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Cyborg exclaimed in shock and surprise as Robin's former score of 5,000 was now replaced with 15,000.

"1 down, 4 to go." Raven noted while heading toward her room. The others knew better than to interrupt her at this time.

"Alright-my turn now!" Beast Boy announced as he grabbed the controller Cyborg had dropped when he had seen Robin's new score.

"Not right now, Beast Boy-it's time for us to head to bed." Robin replied calmly while saving the results and turning off the game.

"But it's only 9:00! I should get my turn now!" Beast Boy protested.

"You would've had it if Cyborg hadn't beaten you up with two of his punching bags a few hours ago." Robin retorted calmly. "See you guys in the morning."

"Drr X'Hal var mrr Grrdff!" Starfire added, zooming out of the Operations Center, leaving a confused Beast Boy and Cyborg in her wake.

"…Say what?"

Chuckling lightly, Robin translated, "'May the gods of Tamaran watch over you as you sleep.'"

"Hold up, Robin!" Beast Boy insisted in amazement. "She only said a few words-that was what you heard?!"

Robin nodded. "It took me nearly a year to understand how to say 'hello' and 'goodbye' the way Tamarans would pronounce it. Star isn't the only one who learns new customs. You guys should try that as well. Catch you two in the morning."

* * *

It had taken Shrike the remainder of the day to track down Mitchell's former place of residence, mainly because he had taken the time to get familiar with this city located in the West, looking entirely different from his usual place of haunts. It took him even less time to use Mitchell's keys to get inside his place; what he didn't expect, however, was someone inside waiting for him, holding a briefcase in one hand, an unrecognized blade in the other. 

"Shrike-an assassin that's been under intense League of Assassins training."

Grinning broadly while extending one of his blades, the assassin decided to humor him for a few moments.

"…You, an unknown kid in the shadows who has something I need, and probably knows the someone I need to get in touch with."

"I might, I might not. What I do know is that you were the one who effortlessly killed the former resident of this place, and _that_-"

The individual quickly used his blade to block Shrike's own blade with ease, before moving out from the shadows to reveal the _very _familiar costume of Red X!

"-sparks an interest in my current employer, who paid him an extreme amount of money to take out the Teen Titans-all, that is, but one."

Narrowing his eyes in suspicion behind his mask, Shrike asked calmly, "And, just who is your 'employer?'"

Pulling out a certain photograph from inside the briefcase, Red X slid it over to Shrike, who picked it up, as he responded back: "I know him by the name of Slade. You, on the other hand, may know him as Deathstroke the Terminator."

Looking over the picture with ease, Shrike recognized the people in it, especially the one who was circled around.

"I take it I'm not supposed to harm a hair on the Boy Wonder's head?"

With a light chuckle, Red X noted, "You catch on fast. Especially regarding your history concerning…someone else."

A light nod was Shrike's only response as his attention was drawn to the floor, where pieces of another picture was on the ground and had been for the entire day.

"As with Mitchell, you've received your first half. Your second half will be sent to you when the four Teen Titans are taken out of the picture."

"Kid, tell Slade he's got himself a deal."

Heading out the opened window, Red X replied before vanishing back into the shadows, "The name's X. _Red _X."

* * *


	4. Chapter III: An Unwelcome Visitor

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from Teen Titans or DC Comics-this story, however, I do own.

**

* * *

**

Teen Titans: The Return of Red X

**Chapter III-An Unwelcome Visitor…**

_

* * *

_

"Any final words?" –Shrike, _Robin #132: Fresh Blood, Part I _

* * *

Nighttime had given way to morning, and with morning came the sunrise in Jump City. Starfire was awakened in her room by the sound of her Amazing Mumbo alarm clock, which she promptly switched off. Dressed within seconds and ready to face the day, Starfire zoomed out of her room and soared to the Operations Center; Robin was already on the couch watching the news, Beast Boy in the kitchen attempting to make tofu, Cyborg attempting to stop him from doing as such, and Raven was reading one of her books. 

"Good morning, friends! It is a wonderful day to be doing the hanging out, yes?" Starfire eagerly asked.

The others' responses were short, quick and blunt for Starfire's taste:

"Not if we're going to the mall." Raven noted.

"I still get my rematch to face Robin from yesterday-maybe at lunch." Beast Boy chimed.

"I gotta do some more work on the T-Car. Toss me in for lunchtime, too." Cyborg added.

Interestingly enough, Robin hadn't given an answer. Hoping his answer would be a bit more positive, Starfire floated over to him, her green eyes speaking volumes.

"Robin? Perhaps you would be free to do the hanging out after breakfast?"

Grinning lightly, Robin was prepared to give Starfire his answer-which would've dashed Beast Boy's hopes for a rematch at this time-when they were interrupted.

_"This just in: police authorities have discovered the body of Aaron Mitchell, otherwise known as The Carver. He had been sighted in town by the Teen Titans and promptly arrested by authorities earlier after being taken to a local medical facility. He was en route to the minimum security prison when the guards in his caravan were killed by an unknown assailant only seconds before he was killed by the assailant. Officials have no idea who the assailant was, nor his current location at this time." _

"Sorry, Star-looks like I'll need to toss my hat in for lunchtime as well, 'cause we have work to do. Titans, move out!"

Immediately, the five Teen Titans headed out, intent on discovering the identity of the mysterious assailant who had killed Mitchell.

* * *

Unbeknownst to any of the Teen Titans, they were being watched as they headed to the location of the caravan by someone who they couldn't see, due to the fact that he was invisible. Once the entire team had gone, Red X pressed a button on his new belt and made himself visible. Pressing another button on the back of his mask, Red X then made contact with Slade with his communicator. 

"The Teen Titans have taken the bait and are en route to the caravan."

_"Good. Proceed with phase one, and as long as you're there, you should pick up a few things." _

Smirking under his mask, Red X replied, "My thoughts exactly. Should they receive a proper welcome when they get there?"

_"No, not yet. Once they arrive, I think they'll find what they need, and learn what they need to know. Inform me when you've accomplished your task." _

Turning off the communicator, Red X prepared to fulfill his orders to the letter.

* * *

It hadn't taken long for the Teen Titans to arrive at the area where the caravan had been halted at when Shrike had made his appearance. Naturally, the evidence was gone, but that didn't stop them from doing what needed to be done. 

"Okay, Titans-we need to find clues on anything that will give us some idea on who we're facing, and who killed Mitchell." Robin advised calmly. "Raven-take Beast Boy and get to the morgue, then meet us at the junkyard when you're done."

"Got it." Seconds later, Raven flew off next to Beast Boy, who had turned himself into a falcon before shooting into the sky.

"Cyborg, stay here and scan for prints, then meet me and Starfire at the junkyard. We're gonna see if we can stop them from scrapping the caravan long enough for us to get a look at it."

"On it."

As Cyborg began scanning, Robin hopped back onto the R-Cycle and zoomed in the same direction they were facing, Starfire flying after him as fast as possible.

"Hmm…no signs of a struggle. Of course there wouldn't be-the dude was chained to the wall! And, the guards were driving it-they probably didn't expect anyone to be able to stop them. Wait a second…"

With the police having already been to the area, it had been likely that what Cyborg's eye had found would've been gone, yet there was still a faint trace of it left, just enough for him to catch.

"Hope Bird boy thinks this is a useful print, 'cause if he meant fingerprints, that would be on the caravan." Cyborg laughed to himself before getting into the T-Car and heading in the direction Robin and Starfire had went in.

* * *

It hadn't taken Raven and Beast Boy long to get to the morgue. It had, however, taken them a bit of time to get inside to inspect the bodies. Thanks to Raven's usual-or unusual-method of persuasion, they had managed to get in. 

"Dude, I didn't know Robin lets you get away with things like that!" Beast Boy exclaimed in surprise as he and Raven headed in and prepared to find a certain pair of bodies.

A light smirk was Raven's response before she replied, "He doesn't. Yet, with him not here, I get to do…certain things he would frown on."

Beast Boy gulped loudly as they looked at the gurneys-some of them didn't have any bodies on them at all. Some, however, did. After looking at some of those, Beast Boy turned away and resisted the urge to throw up.

"I don't know why Robin didn't just have you come here alone-this place is creepy!"

Raven rose an eyebrow while asking, "You can watch scary movies in the Tower without batting an eye, but when it comes to a simple 'go to the morgue,' you get weak in the knees?"

"It's not that!" Beast Boy protested irritably.

"Then what is it?"

"…These are real people. Some of them didn't even deserve to die, like those guards. What if they had families to go to, and now they won't ever get to?"

Raven felt a pang of sympathy once Beast Boy explained his reasons, yet kept her composure.

"Life isn't always fair, Beast Boy. You know that just as well as I do."

"Yeah…I do." Beast Boy agreed with her assessment before Raven floated over to the freshest set of gurneys.

"Here they are. Let's get to work."

Heading over to where she was at, Beast Boy cautiously unzipped one bag and looked at what was inside before throwing up in a nearby trash can!

Looking inside it herself, Raven stared at the headless guard before coming to a conclusion:

"Whoever killed the guards was very skilled with a sword."

"Any…anything else he was skilled at?" Beast Boy stammered while walking back over as slow as possible.

Unzipping another bag, Raven found herself staring at the empty eyes of Mitchell before giving her comrade another explanation.

"Whoever did this wanted it to be known, otherwise, they would have disposed of the bodies and destroyed the caravan."

Raven closed Mitchell's eyes while staring at the wound that Shrike had made with his sword, deep in thought.

"Raven? What is it?"

"When Mitchell attacked us yesterday, he injured you, was able to shut Cyborg down for a time, and injured me. But, when Robin and Starfire returned from Gotham, he only attempted to attack her-not Robin. What do you think that means?"

Realizing that Raven was right, Beast Boy was quick-for once-in coming up with a conclusion of his own.

"That…whoever sent this dead dude to attack us didn't want Robin harmed?"

"Exactly. There's much we've discovered, yet much we don't know. However, there is one thing we know to be true…"

Beast Boy blinked in confusion as Raven turned around and prepared to head to the junkyard.

"What's that?"

"Whoever killed Mitchell is still out there, and, if he's taken his contract, will come after us next. Meaning we can't let our guard down, or relax, for even a moment."

"Dude, when do we _ever _let our guard down, or relax in this city?"

* * *

It had taken Robin and Starfire a while to get to the junkyard, since its location wasn't even anywhere within the city limits. However, when they got there, it didn't take them long to gain entry, and find the caravan-untouched; yet how long that would remain as such was anyone's guess. 

"Okay, Star-you check the driver and passenger's sides of the caravan, and I'll check the storage area where Mitchell was kept." Robin advised as he opened the doors and walked inside.

"Let us hope our separate searches prove to be a positive note." Starfire added while she floated toward the front door and opened it. What she saw caused her to scream loudly and bring down a few tires-near the caravan-that were stacked on top of each other.

"Starfire, what is it?!" Robin demanded as he jumped from the back and ran over to the driver's side of the caravan.

The Tamaranian had slammed the door with such force that it had fallen entirely off its hinges and revealed what had surprised her-dried blood on both of the seats, plus the heads of one of the guards-without his body!

The second the Teen Wonder got a proper look at what was inside, he visibly shuddered before making a statement:

"Well…looks like there's a body at the morgue without its head."

Starfire numbly nodded before pushing Robin to the back of the caravan.

"Let us now hope that your search proves to be less shocking!"

Robin got back inside the caravan, with Starfire holding tightly onto his arm, as they reached the wall where Mitchell had been chained to. The only piece of evidence there was the stained blood that the assassin's body had made after Shrike had stabbed him-and a note. Quickly grabbing the note and scanning it, Robin's eyes narrowed to slits behind his mask.

"Robin? What is it?"

Robin crumpled the note up and dropped it without responding while he turned around and headed out of the caravan, a worried look on Starfire's face.

"Robin?!"

Turning back around to face his closest friend, Robin said in a deadpan voice before contacting the others, "It was a message Starfire…that said this: _'Your team is good, kid-impressive for your ages. But, when you come up against me, you'll all be outgunned.'_"

* * *

The Teen Titans had arrived back at the Tower, having received Robin's message to forego heading to the junkyard and instead, to return home; what he had discovered would prove to be very shocking to the other Titans-once he gave them a detailed explanation about the current situation. But first… 

"Report, Titans. What did you discover?"

Cyborg had transferred what he had learned into the main computer, then had it brought up as he summed up what he had found out.

"Whoever took out our would-be assassin left a print when he walked to the back of the caravan. When the cops walked all over that crime scene, I was worried that that piece of evidence would be eradicated. Luckily for me, I have a very good eye." The android Titan laughed lightly at his own inward joke before eying Robin, who only responded with a brief nod.

"Raven, what did you and Beast Boy discover?"

Whereas Beast Boy was listening to some rather loud music on his CD player, Raven summed up what they had found out as best she could without knocking the changeling out-and using her powers to yank the headphones off his head.

"That whoever killed the guards and our 'would-be assassin' was very skilled with a sword. He sliced off one of the guard's heads-"

Starfire visibly shivered when Raven mentioned that factor out loud. The Teen Wonder simply nodded while adding, "Yeah…we found his head still inside the caravan."

Without even breaking stride, Raven continued onward with her summary.

"-and, whoever did this wanted it to be known. Also, Mitchell had attempted to attack only myself, Beast Boy, Cyborg, and when the two of you had returned, Starfire. He didn't want to attack you, Robin…"

"…Meaning that whoever hired him didn't want me harmed." Robin concluded, then giving his own brief summary about what he and Starfire had found out, finishing up with the note that had been pinned to the dried blood stain and what it had said.

Raven raised an eyebrow in slight confusion. "What could this person have meant by us being outgunned when we confront him?"

"I'm not sure, Raven…but, I have a feeling we'll find out more about him than we want to know-"

At that second, the computer screen blacked out, then turned right back on, replacing the information Cyborg had downloaded into the computer with Red X's face!

_"Congratulations, kid-you've nearly gotten the entire puzzle together!" _

Starfire gasped in surprise, while Robin's eyes narrowed once more at the sight of seeing someone who he had thought was gone!

"How did you get into our computer mainframe, X?!"

_"I thought you would've remembered-I'm a thief. Meaning I can get into anyplace to get anything I want, whenever I want…and, what I wanted back was _this_!" _

X chuckled while holding up a very familiar belt in his right hand. Instantly, Robin turned around and ran to the elevator, ignoring Starfire's protests.

"Robin! If he has infiltrated the Tower, our best option is to remain together!"

_"Don't worry, sweetie-I'm not anywhere near the Tower anymore, if you're seeing this recording. By this time, I should have already broken into WayneTech to retrieve the one thing I need to ensure that this suit is used to its full potential…" _

"Xenothium." Raven announced grimly.

_"Precisely." _

* * *

The split second the elevator's doors opened, Robin raced out of the elevator and shot down the hallway to his special safe-the one that could only be opened with a special password, a password that only he knew. 

"There's no way he could know the password…!" Robin gasped as he finally reached the safe and immediately stopped in his tracks.

_"You're right, kid." _X's voice suddenly came from the speakers that were strategically placed around the entire Tower. _"I didn't know the password. But, I have ways of getting around those little problems. You gave me the solution during our last encounter." _

Robin remembered that encounter quite well-it was when he had attempted to keep Red X from stealing the Xenothium in the only remaining place it had last been kept, and he had been halted by a door very similar to his safe. The only way he had managed to gain access was to use the laser that targeted him on the door. Apparently, by the sight of a deactivated laser in the middle of the floor, X had done the same thing.

"Whatever you're planning, X, you won't get away with it!" Robin growled as he turned right back around and headed toward the elevator.

_"Kid, you can't do a thing to stop me-not from where you're at, anyway. I'd be more worried about the sweetie and your friends rather than yours truly." _

At that precise second, the elevator that was taking Robin back up to the Operations Center came to a dead stop-mainly because Titans Tower had suffered a blackout!

* * *

"Dude, who cut out the lights?!" Beast Boy exclaimed in amazement, his eyes blinking in front of the other Titans, who were equally astounded. 

"Obviously, it was Red X. Not only did he break into the Tower, he set a timer so that, when we had come back and Robin had separated himself from us, we would lose all power, including the backup generator." Raven explained.

"Ohh…this is not good! What if Robin is injured and may require our assistance?" Starfire asked worriedly. "We will not be of any help to him if we are trapped up here and he is down there."

"Relax, Star-I got it covered." Cyborg reassured her as he activated his flashlight. However, when he swiveled it toward the elevator, someone was already in front of it-someone who wasn't Robin.

"X wasn't the only one who broke into your precious Tower-but, his only job was to attract your attention-and separate you from your leader-just long enough for me to get here." Shrike announced calmly, as he held onto two blades that were extended from two sheaths, pointed directly at the Teen Titans!

* * *


	5. Chapter IV: A Murderous Situation

Disclaimer: Thanks for the reviews for the previous chapter! I don't own anyone from Teen Titans or DC Comics. I also don't own the song _Getting away with Murder, _by Papa Roach.

**

* * *

**

Teen Titans: The Return of Red X

**Chapter IV-A Murderous Situation…**

_"Time to grow up…" _–Robin, _Robin #134 _

* * *

The four Teen Titans found themselves confronting a dangerous assassin who they'd never faced before, and who was blocking the only way they had to get to their leader, who was trapped inside the elevator! 

Since Cyborg's flashlight was still pointing directly at Shrike, they were able to get a good look at their adversary-his costume was a mixture of yellow, brown and orange, a hood-like mask covered part of his face, and aside from the miniature sheaths he was holding, that had two blades inside each of them, he had a sword on his back, within easy reach.

"Who are you?" Raven demanded, knowing that they couldn't take their eyes off him, even for a second.

The assassin smirked lightly, taking only a moment to realize that somewhere within the darkness behind the Teen Titans, music was faintly playing, before answering Raven's question.

"I'm known as Shrike. Though, none of you would know that, since you've never been to Blüdhaven, have you?"

"…We've heard of it." Raven replied bitterly. "According to Robin, it makes Gotham City look like Jump City."

_"Titans, come in!" _Robin's voice suddenly blared from all four of their communicators at once!

_"What's going on up there? Starfire, Cyborg, Raven, Beast Boy-can anyone hear me?" _

Keeping his blades pointed directly at the team, Shrike picked up the closest communicator-which happened to be Starfire's-and pressed the button to respond back.

"So, the Boy Wonder's moved to Jump City and founded himself a team-needed to get away from the Bat, just like everyone else..."

Robin's eyes widened in shock and surprise when he saw Shrike staring at him through the communicator, then glared at him with intense anger.

_"What are you _doing _here, Shrike?" _

"Just answering a call I received about a certain team that needed to be taken care of-except for one person."

Shrike chose that moment to use his blades to destroy Starfire's communicator, then, before any of the others could attempt to stop him, he destroyed the other remaining communicators!

"Dude, what was that for?" Beast Boy exclaimed irritably. "Do you know how much it costs to get those things replaced?"

"Since the five of you live in a 'T,' I'd say not that much. There's only one question I have to ask, but I think I'll save that for when the Bat kid gets himself out of the elevator. As for the four of you…"

Shrike suddenly pulled out a knife and tossed it directly at Cyborg's flashlight! The instant the surrounding area was plunged back into darkness, the hired assassin roared loudly while diving forward, his plan of attack underway!

_

* * *

Somewhere beyond happiness and sadness, I need to calculate what creates my own madness…! _

_And, I'm addicted to your punishment, and you're the master, and I am waiting for disaster…! _

* * *

"Titans, move!" 

Beast Boy could only hear the sound of his own beating heart-and the song that had just started playing on his CD player-before Raven grabbed him and pulled him out of harm's way!

"After I kill the four of you kids, do you think the Bat will send Robin over to Blüdhaven, for a learner's course on how the _real world_ works?" Shrike asked calmly while dodging Cyborg's fist; apparently, the android Titan had night vision, and was able to see where he was.

"You _will not_ succeed in your attempt to rub the four of us out!" Starfire insisted as she fired a Starbolt that Shrike was actually able to split in two, to her surprise!

Noticing a curtain that was draped over one side of the area, a wicked grin crossed over Shrike's face as he pulled out another knife and threw it in a seemingly random direction. "That wasn't the answer I was expecting to hear. What's wrong, kids? Too busy fighting for your lives?"

Beast Boy had turned into a lion and had tackled Shrike from behind, causing him to drop his sheaths. However, he had expected this would happen and quickly got to his feet, grabbing Beast Boy and sending him flying until he hit the curtain. The changeling reverted back to normal, saw the knife and immediately grabbed it.

"I don't blame any of you." Shrike added while pulling a rope that had been tied to the hilt of the knife, causing Beast Boy to come flying directly at him, while the curtain came down and revealed the sun outside, the rays stabbing into Cyborg's lenses.

"Ahh! I can't see!"

"Cyborg!"

"I'd be scared speechless too, if I had to face me without any help." Shrike explained while kicking Beast Boy in the face, momentarily stunning him and sending him to the ground.

_"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" _

"Don't worry, though…" Shrike advised while dodging his own sheaths-that were encased in black energy-before grabbing them, which broke Raven's concentration for just a moment.

"…I've been known to carry a conversation." Shrike finished as he punched Raven, momentarily stunning her long enough for him to use his knife to pin her cloak to the floor.

"Leave her alone, you psycho!" Beast Boy snapped angrily, having gotten up and turned into a rhinoceros before charging madly at Shrike.

"Were you two planning to watch a movie? Was that why the curtain was blocking the windows?" Shrike asked at the same time he expertly avoided Beast Boy's charge; immediately, he turned back to normal before he would've accidentally plowed into Raven.

"That almost sounds sweet. I'd be tempted not to do this…"

Beast Boy suddenly gasped loudly as Shrike plunged his blades directly into the changeling Titan's back!

Cyborg, who was about to come to his friend's aid, stopped in his tracks, unable to believe what had just taken place…

Starfire gasped as well, a tone of sadness unmistakable in her voice…

Raven stared up at Beast Boy in utter disbelief as Shrike pulled his blades out, and the young hero slumped into her arms…

"…but, then I wouldn't get my full payment from Deathstroke, or as you know him, Slade."

_"No…!" _

_

* * *

Chorus: I feel irrational, so confrontational…! _

To tell the truth, I am getting away with murder…!

_It isn't possible to never tell the truth…! _

_But the reality is I'm getting away with murder…! _

_(Getting away, getting away, getting away…!) _

**

* * *

"YOU HEARTLESS MONSTER!" **

Raven's eyes glowed a dark crimson color seconds before she pushed Shrike out of the Tower! The assassin's body crashed through the window as he dropped to the water below, Raven flying after him, with a tear in her cloak and a wicked smile on her face.

"Well, well, well…this was truly unexpected!" Shrike allowed a grin of his own to cross his face as he held up one of his sheaths, two blades still protruding from it.

"Raven!" Starfire cried out while soaring down after her as quick as possible, Cyborg using his grapple to get down to the others.

"1 down, and only 3 more left." Shrike announced, his grin widening. "And, once I take out that robot, how long do you think it will be before the two of you lovely ladies join your friends?"

**"How long do _you _think it will be before I decide to find out what makes you tick from the inside?" **

With that said, Raven used her powers to levitate a gigantic rock and sent it flying toward Shrike. Within seconds, he dropped his current weapon, pulled out his sword, and sliced the rock in half, one half being sent back-via the momentum-to Raven!

"Uhh!"

The second the rock connected, Raven's eyes stopped glowing red as she fell into the water, but her eyes were still glowing white…

"How could you do that!" Cyborg ranted angrily as he fired his Sonic Cannon at Shrike, who used his sword to cut the beam in half. "You had to take out my best buddy, and on top of all that, the only reason you're doing this is just for money?"

"I wish it was for something else, robot…" Shrike began as he plunged his knife into Cyborg's cannon arm, instantly shorting it out.

Moments later, Cyborg screamed loudly as Shrike sent his blades into the android Titan's back, destroying his power cell almost instantaneously!

"…but, in the end, it's just for the money." Shrike concluded before sticking his knife into Cyborg's throat.

* * *

Robin groaned impatiently as he was finally able to open the hatch above the elevator and get out. 

"That wasted a good 10 minutes of my time…" the Teen Wonder muttered before he fired a grappling hook upward, and after having to wait nearly 3 minutes…he heard it connect against something.

"This will be quite the trip…" Robin admitted to himself before pressing a button that sent him hurtling up, where he mentally prepared himself to face Shrike…and, the safety of Starfire and his friends.

_

* * *

I drink my drink and I don't even want to…I think my thoughts when I don't even need to…! _

_I never look back 'cause I don't even want to…and, I don't need to, because I'm getting away with murder…! _

* * *

Once Cyborg had been taken down, Shrike now knew that the team's faith in themselves would be dwindling. The one thing that confused him was that ever since he'd hit Raven with that rock, it had been revealed that her eyes were glowing a bright white color…he would have to figure that out later, though, since the aforementioned Titan and Starfire had teamed up and were firing concentrated bursts of energy directly at him! He was barely able to dodge them before countering with throwing shurikens right in the path of their attacks. In this case, they weren't normal shurikens… 

**BOOM! **

…as Shrike had made sure that once the shurikens came into contact with something that wasn't from this world, they would instantly explode, and in this case, it sent Raven and Starfire right back down to the water with a splash!

"This is your one chance, pretty ladies…" Shrike announced, his eyes narrowed behind his mask as he had pulled out his sword once again while approaching the female Titans, who were wet and struggling to get to their feet.

"…promise to have Robin come out to Blüdhaven once I've killed the two of you, and I'll make your deaths as quick as I did your other friends. He'll have nothing to live for out here-unless he wants to be alone in this gigantic 'T' that will hold only painful memories for him."

Starfire's eyes glowed a dangerous diamond color as she was barely able to get back up, Raven standing up next to her as well.

"The alternative, of course, is a slow and painful death…but, you two already knew that, didn't you?"

The assassin waited patiently for their response, not even noticing another gigantic rock being encased in black energy.

"Here's our response…" Raven replied bitterly as she hurtled the rock through the air and waited until it was practically within meters of Shrike before letting go.

"AHH!"

"…do you want to burn in this world or the next?"

_

* * *

Chorus: I feel irrational, so confrontational…! _

To tell the truth, I am getting away with murder…!

_It isn't possible to never tell the truth…! _

_But the reality is I'm getting away with murder…! _

_(Getting away, getting away, getting away, getting away, getting away, getting away, getting away, getting away, getting away with murder…!) _

(song continues on for 20 seconds)

* * *

Robin had started breathing in and out while heading up to the Operations Center, a very familiar feeling warning him that the danger hadn't passed just yet… 

_"With Shrike involved, our troubles are just beginning, if what I heard about this guy was right!" _

* * *

"RRARGH!" 

Raven and Starfire stepped back in surprise as the rock that had been used to take Shrike out was now exploding, being sent back in their direction, but in multiple pieces! The Tamaranian squeaked loudly as she dodged as many of the pieces as possible, while blasting others with quick bursts of Starbolts; Raven enveloped many of the pieces as she could, then collided them with other pieces, making them smaller, but insuring their survival.

"Ladies, I'll admit that the two of you are tougher than I had anticipated…"

Raven gasped lightly as she realized that the assassin had somehow gotten _behind _her while she had her attention focused on the rocks!

"…but, sooner or later, the bell tolls for even the best of the best, kid."

Raven screamed loudly as she felt a dagger piercing her back, the white glow in her eyes fading in and out, as she struggled to keep control.

"Can't fail now…won't let him down…"

"Sorry, kid." Shrike replied calmly while holding his sword above Raven's exposed neck before raising it high above his own head. "I'll be sure to send just enough of you and the three others back inside that Tower of yours to get Robin's attention-to give me a real challenge back in Blüdhaven…and to teach him to stop using kids like you to form a team with."

_SHREEEEE! _

The assassin roared loudly as he was sent flying away from Raven by a concentrated blast of emerald energy! Barely able to get back to his feet, Shrike found himself looking at a floating Starfire, her eyes blazing green and prepared to fire a numerous round of Starbolts…

_

* * *

Somewhere beyond happiness and sadness, I need to calculate what creates my own madness…! _

_And, I'm addicted to your punishment, and you're the master, and I am craving this disaster…! _

* * *

"Why?" Starfire demanded, struggling to keep her tears hidden-now was not the appropriate time for sorrows, not until this villain was safely locked away. 

"I'm an assassin, kid-I get hired a job, I don't stop until it's completed." came the response as Shrike got to his feet, his eyes narrowed behind his mask.

The Tamaranian didn't let her guard down as she hovered close to Raven's body, hoping beyond hope that her friend wasn't gone, that there was still a way to save her.

"I've already taken out three of your teammates, yet my job isn't entirely complete. Once I've finished you off, I'll restore power to your precious home and show your leader your bloodied corpses. It should give him reason enough to come after me…" Shrike began, but started when he saw Starfire throw two charged up Starbolts directly at his chest! He was barely able to dodge them both while hearing her response at the same time.

"Robin will _not _go after you because you will _not_ complete your assignment!"

That said, Starfire once again fired repeated rounds of Starbolt after Starbolt, the water splashing in front of her face as Shrike disappeared from view. Lowering her arms, the Tamaranian waited with ease, prepared to fire a blast from her eyes if the need arose…unfortunately, she didn't get that chance, as he emerged from under the water and stabbed her through the chest with his knife!

"R…Robin…"

Pulling out the knife and dropping it, Shrike allowed a smile of contentment to show for a few seconds before pushing Starfire over and watching her prone body drop to the ground.

"Sorry, kid. Nothing personal…just business."

"STARFIRE…!"

The assassin looked up in surprise, not expecting to hear anything, much less expecting to see Robin dropping from the hole he had made, staff in hand and a look of deadly intent on his face…

_

* * *

Chorus: I feel irrational, so confrontational…! _

To tell the truth, I am getting away with murder…!

_It isn't possible to never tell the truth…! _

_But the reality is I'm getting away with murder…! _

_(Getting away, getting away, getting away…!) _

_I feel irrational, so confrontational…! _

_To tell the truth, I am getting away with murder…! _

_It isn't possible to never tell the truth…! _

_But the reality is I'm getting away with murder…! (song ends) _

_

* * *

Thokk! _

Shrike was nearly knocked out as Robin's extended staff collided with his face! The Teen Wonder turned his fall into a roll as he skidded across the water towards Starfire.

"Why…WHY?" Robin growled loudly, barely able to keep his temper in check.

Forcing himself back to his feet, Shrike spat out some blood from his mouth-due to Robin's shot with his staff-before sheathing his sword, turning around and leaving. Before he was gone from sight, he yelled back a response: "It's the same thing I told your dead alien friend…it was nothing personal. Just business. You want to take out more of that anger on me, you come to Blüdhaven. There's nothing for you here anymore."

Robin dropped to his knees in utter shock. After seeing Beast Boy on the ground in the Operations Center, and not moving, he knew that something bad had happened…but not something like this!

"It's not fair…why them?" Robin screamed, struggling inside himself to understand. "They did nothing wrong; they didn't deserve this! _She _didn't deserve this…!"

To Robin's surprise, the young Tamaranian was being enveloped in black energy. Turning around, he found himself looking up at Raven, who was chanting in a low voice, _"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos…Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos…Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos…" _

"Raven…" Robin was amazed by what he was seeing. Slowly, but surely, Starfire's mortal wound was being healed, and within a few minutes, she coughed loudly while semiconsciously pulling him into a fierce hug.

"Starfire…?"

"Robin…!"

The young empath allowed a faint smile to cross her face as she stared up at the very-much alive Beast Boy, who had flown down as a dove before returning to normal and pulled her into a gentle hug.

"Thanks for the save, Rae."

"Think nothing of it."

* * *

Naturally, Cyborg's wounds had been healed as well, and once again, he was able to replace his destroyed power cell with a fresh one. The only thing that would take a little bit of time to restore was the window Raven had thrown Shrike out of. 

"What I don't get is how she was able to use her powers to keep us from biting the dust like that." Cyborg noted, a pleased grin on his face while watching Robin and Beast Boy face each other in the game of Beast Boy's choice-the one Robin had bested Cyborg at.

A light grin crossed Robin's face as he rammed his Winged Fighter into Beast Boy's Changeling Condor while explaining.

"Well, Cyborg, it all started back when Raven and I founded the team…"

_

* * *

Flashback _

"…The two of us had made the conscious decision to form a team, and to recruit people like us, with abilities that would help mankind, and the world, from any dangers that would threaten it."

_"What do you think?" Robin asked calmly as he and Raven looked out at the city that was pretty close to San Francisco, but not quite there. _

_"…It looks like something from a fairy tale." Raven replied grimly. "And, I don't read fairy tales." _

_The Boy Wonder laughed lightly at her response. _

_"It may look like it, but I think we could benefit from protecting this city." _

_"Why do you think that?" _

_Robin turned to look at Raven as he explained his reason. "A city like this-full of life, people doing everyday jobs, kids going to school and learning about right and wrong…many dangerous villains, some with powers that could be life-threatening, would want to snuff the life from this city…" _

_"You mean villains like my father?" Raven interrupted, staring back at him with a frown. _

_"Raven, I told you-if your father ever tries to break free, we'll stop him. Not just you and me alone, but our team-we'll stop him together." _

_Turning away from Robin, the empath added, "There's something else you should know. My powers can heal any injury, but as for mortal wounds…I would only be able to heal one mortally wounded person at a time, and I wouldn't be able to save everyone. Not even our 'teammates,' if we ever found ourselves in that kind of situation." _

_"Train." The Boy Wonder advised calmly. "Train yourself to be able to heal more than one wounded person, and one day, Raven, you'll be able to heal, possibly, even hundreds of innocent people." _

_"Why do you believe that I would find that kind of power within myself?" _

_Looking directly into Raven's eyes, Robin saw, despite her attempts to hide it, a small glimmer of hope, within them. _

_"Because I trust you, Raven…" _

_End flashback _

* * *

"…That was the day she started her daily training of her powers-to heal more than one person. Apparently, she's trained herself quite well." Robin declared calmly, as he slammed Beast Boy's Changeling Condor into the mountainside, causing it to explode as his Winged Fighter raced across the finish line. 

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Beast Boy wailed sadly as Robin's score of 15,000 was replaced with 20,000.

Starfire beamed with joy while eying Robin from her position in the kitchen. "It is a good thing that Raven trains and meditates on a daily basis, yes?"

"On that note, Starfire, I can't disagree with that."

* * *

As for Raven, she was taking time off from meditating to look out at the sun as it was setting from her room, and nightfall was about to arrive. The empath allowed one last smile to cross her face before saying one word, the word that had given her the courage to use her powers to heal the near-fatal wounds of herself and her friends… 

"Trust…"

* * *


	6. Chapter V: Walking Alone

Disclaimer: Thanks for the reviews from the previous chapter. Once again, I don't own Teen Titans or anybody from DC Comics-this story, however, I do own. I also don't own _Boulevard of Broken Dreams, _by Green Day.

**

* * *

**

Teen Titans: The Return of Red X

**Chapter V-Walking Alone…**

_

* * *

_

"…Whatever it is…I think we'd better do it alone." –Nightwing, _Outsiders #1 _

* * *

Nighttime had finally fallen upon the town of Jump City, and once again, Beast Boy and Cyborg were challenging each other on the Gamestation to decide who would face Robin in a rematch, Starfire was attempting to cook dinner, and Raven…was busy reading one of her many books. 

"You're not gonna pass me, B.B. Not now, not ever!" Cyborg declared, as he repeatedly rammed his Bullet Racer into Beast Boy's Changeling Condor, earning himself another 1,000 points.

"Check that out, dude-I just did!" Beast Boy laughed as Cyborg's actions pushed his Changeling Condor out of the gully and he was able to shoot past to the finish line!

"WHAT?" Cyborg exclaimed in shock, not believing what he had just seen take place.

"Looks like _I'll _be the one facing Robin, and earning the right to call myself Champion." the changeling announced confidently, a smug look on his face.

After a moment or so passed, the android Titan laughed loudly while slapping Beast Boy on the back, causing him to go flying and hit the television screen before dropping to the ground.

"Good one, man! You almost had me going there for a minute. 'Earning the right to call myself Champion.'"

Beast Boy frowned as he got up to his feet, noticing Cyborg head off, and listening to his laughter fade.

"Just wait, dude! I'll pull another upset, and do what no one has ever done-I'll beat Robin's high score and be on top!"

"Do not feel so frustrated, friend Beast Boy." Starfire advised with a smile as she entered in with a bowl of something Beast Boy hoped was food, and if it was, _normal _food. "Cyborg's actions are merely because both he and Robin have been the 'Champion of the Tower' quite a few times, and though you have come very close, you have been unable to secure the victory you so desire."

The young Titan eyed Starfire for a few moments, then grinned lightly.

"Thanks, Star!"

"I welcome you. Here-try a dish that was prepared by some of the finest chefs from Tamaran!"

Before Beast Boy could ask what was in it-or object-the Tamaranian shoved a spoonful directly into his mouth!

Looking up from the top of her book, Raven noticed Beast Boy's color change from green to a dark purple.

"Not even Beast Boy deserves that punishment from just a simple game…although, his looks seem to have improved a bit."

Once the spoon was removed, Beast Boy instantly ran to the nearest trash can and threw up in it, dropping back down to the ground when he was done.

"I think I've lost all feeling in my tongue…"

"Can you feel this?"

Confused, the green changeling suddenly gasped as his tongue was encased in dark energy, and he was hoisted up onto his feet! When he was released, Beast Boy had to resist the urge to throw up again, instead glaring at Raven with an irritated look.

"Raven, what was that for?"

"You said you lost all feeling in your tongue. Did you feel that?"

"Yes!"

"Earlier response answered."

Blinking in slight amazement, Beast Boy shook his head as Raven vanished through one of her self-made portals, signifying that she was heading to her room and wouldn't want to be disturbed.

"Beast Boy, do you know where Robin has gone to? Perhaps he would like to try some of my special dish-"

"NO!" Beast Boy protested loudly, then cleared his throat as Starfire eyed him with a look of concern. "I mean, he was here, but I think he left for somewhere. Besides, he may have eaten already."

"But where would he have gone at such a late hour?"

_

* * *

I walk a lonely road…the only one that I have ever known… _

_Don't know where it goes, but it's only me and I walk alone…_

_I walk this empty street on the boulevard of broken dreams…_

_…Where the city sleeps, and I'm the only one, and I walk alone… _

* * *

Robin had decided to take a walk, to clear his mind of what had just transpired only hours ago, but to him, it felt like it had been an eternity. Try as he might, he just couldn't get the image of seeing Starfire stabbed through the chest with Shrike's knife out of his mind! Nor could he get the response he'd said to her out of his mind, either… 

_"Sorry, kid. Nothing personal…just business." _

The one thing that stuck at him the most, like a dagger pierced in his own heart, was Shrike's final comment to him as he'd turned away and left…

_"You want to take out more of that anger on me, you come to Blüdhaven. There's nothing for you here anymore." _

Robin felt his heart beating at a slow pace now, but earlier, as he stared at the near-lifeless Starfire, it had been beating at a much faster pace.

_

* * *

I walk alone, I walk alone… _

_I walk alone, I walk a…! _

_Chorus: My shadow's the only one that walks beside me…_

_My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating… _

_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me… _

_'Till then, I walk alone…! _

_Ahh, ahh…Ahh, ahh…Ahh, ahh…Ahh…! _

_Ahh, ahh…Ahh, ahh…Ahh, ahh…! _

* * *

While leaping across the rooftops of Jump City as the night continued on, Robin found his thoughts heading back toward Red X, and how he had come very close to crossing the line against his teammates, all because he had been obsessed with finding out Slade's master plan. 

Then, after Slade had been defeated, he had discovered that someone had broken into the Tower and stolen the suit, and had brought all that pain and guilt back up to the surface again. Starfire had tried to console him, but even her gentle words hadn't quelled the feelings of despair he had felt towards himself…

_"The error you made, it is in the past. You are no longer the one inside the suit." _

When facing his adversary head-on, someone who he could possibly consider an equal were it not for his thieving ways, Robin's thoughts now went back to the words X had said to him during their confrontation within the vault:

_"Why did you steal the suit? What are you planning to do?" _

_"Whatever I want. Not everyone likes to play the big villain, kid. I'm a thief. I'm not threatening your precious city; just looking out for number one." _

Ironically enough, X had contradicted himself a little later on before they had teamed up to stop the madman who _was _threatening the city:

_"…If you cared about anything other than yourself, _you'd _be helping!" _

_"Sorry, kid. Some guys don't like to play the hero." _

"He said he wasn't threatening the city, just looking out for himself. So, what would make him come back now, and actually team up with someone?"

Unbeknownst to Robin, he was being trailed by someone-someone who he hadn't faced in quite a while…

_

* * *

I'm walking down the line that divides me somewhere in my mind… _

_…On the borderline of the edge and where I walk alone… _

_Read between the lines of what's up and everything's all right…_

_Check my vital signs to know I'm still alive, and I walk alone…_

_I walk alone, I walk alone…_

_I walk alone, I walk a…! _

_Chorus: My shadow's the only one that walks beside me…_

_My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating…_

_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me…_

_'Till then, I walk alone…! _

_Ahh, ahh…Ahh, ahh…Ahh, ahh…Ahh…! _

_Ahh, ahh…Ahh, ahh…! _

_I walk alone, I walk a…! _

(song continues onward for 26 seconds)

* * *

Robin's journey to understand why these events had taken place at all ended with him where he had parked the R-Cycle at when leaving the Tower without his friends' knowledge. It had taken him no more than 5 hours to head around the entire city on foot. Back in Gotham, it would take him longer than that, but he would always make his way back before morning arrived. 

"Shrike had to have come here for a different reason-for more than just completing a contract accepted by a different assassin. Could it really have had to do with what he said to me?"

Pushing any other lingering thoughts from his mind, the Teen Wonder prepared to hop onto the R-Cycle and make his way across the waters towards the Tower…until he heard a _very _familiar voice come from behind him-far too close for his comfort:

"Hello, Robin. After all this time apart, we meet again…"

_

* * *

I walk this empty street on the boulevard of broken dreams… _

_…Where the city sleeps, and I'm the only one, and I walk a…! _

_Chorus: My shadow's the only one that walks beside me…_

_My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating…_

_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me…_

_'Till then, I walk alone…! _

(song continues for 34 seconds until it ends abruptly)

* * *

Robin immediately turned around, staff in hand and extended with a _klak-klak _sound, prepared to fight, until he was unexpectedly hit with a powerful blast of fire! 

"Ahhhh! Uhh!"

The Teen Wonder had been protected mainly due to his suit being fireproof as well as bulletproof, yet despite that protection, he'd been sent flying backward away from his R-Cycle and thrown to the ground hard!

As Robin struggled to make it back up to his feet, his attention was diverted in front of him, where to his extreme disbelief and utter shock, the individual Shrike had claimed went by the name of Deathstroke, was revealed to be none other than his thought-to-be-deceased nemesis, Slade! And, his hands were smoking heavily due to him having fired off that powerful blast of flame only seconds ago.

"You appear to be doing quite well, especially after having lost your friends at the hands of a deadly and calculative assassin, Robin…or, did you?"

* * *


End file.
